


how you say, no sweat

by sporadichearttcollector



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Summer Exchange 2019, Andreil, Summer, lake visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadichearttcollector/pseuds/sporadichearttcollector
Summary: Andrew watches silently as Neil resurfaces after having cannonballed off of the dock, complete with a big enough splash to completely drench Aaron, who looks utterly murderous. Andrew idly wonders if his own face grows quite so red when he is angry. Aaron leans down to seethe something at Neil, and Neil in return spits a stream of lake water directly into Aaron’s face.Andrew almost laughs at the look of utter indignation on his brother’s face. Aaron opens his mouth to say something, and this time Neil just reaches up and yanks Aaron -- who is still fully clothed -- into the water. The peal of laughter that spills from Neil’s lips sends Andrew’s heartbeat spluttering, and colors his already flushed cheeks an even deeper red.Andrew is so very deeply fucked.





	how you say, no sweat

**Author's Note:**

> for @alvarez-sara on tumblr for the aftg exchange
> 
> this was so weird to write tbh cause i never write katelyn
> 
> title from Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down) because i've been listening to Hamilton almost non stop for three days

Andrew lets out the quietest of groans as he presses an unopened can of soda to his forehead, silently debating taking off his shirt to try and release some of the incessant heat soaking into his already overly warm skin. The bit of shade he has hidden in isn’t doing anything to stop the relentless burning on his legs caused by the dark fabric of his jeans. 

Andrew isn’t sure he’s going to make it.

He never made a conscious decision to have an entirely black wardrobe, it just happened, and Andrew never minded. By the time he had any sort of real control over his clothes, he was drugged out of his mind almost twenty four seven, and clothes were the last thing he was thinking of.

Now, he was seriously considering jumping into the fucking lake. 

Nicky had woken everyone in the house up at the asscrack of dawn to drive three hours to some lake and insisted on swimming and barbecuing. Andrew had intended on threatening Nicky with a knife and staying in bed, but Neil’s stupid face lit up at the idea and -- though he would never admit it-- Neil has Andrew wrapped around his little finger, Andrew would do anything to keep that smile on his face. 

Nicky and Kevin are already in the lake, splashing merrily while Aaron argues about something with Neil, who looks decidedly uninterested.

This is new. Aaron and Neil talking, or arguing, he supposes. A sort of understanding that bloomed from Neil’s blossoming friendship with Aaron’s cheerleader. As it turned out, Neil has experience in cheerleading, and Katelyn is good at math. Andrew doesn’t care.

Andrew watches silently as Neil resurfaces after having cannonballed off of the dock, complete with a big enough splash to completely drench Aaron, who looks utterly murderous. Andrew idly wonders if his own face grows quite so red when he is angry. Aaron leans down to seethe something at Neil, and Neil in return spits a stream of lake water directly into Aaron’s face. 

Andrew  _ almost _ laughs at the look of utter indignation on his brother’s face. Aaron opens his mouth to say something, and this time Neil just reaches up and yanks Aaron -- who is still fully clothed -- into the water. The peal of laughter that spills from Neil’s lips sends Andrew’s heartbeat spluttering, and colors his already flushed cheeks an even deeper red. 

Andrew is so very deeply fucked.

Neil glances over, as if having read Andrew’s mind, and smiles at him, enough that Andrew wants to rip his rapidly beating heart from his chest in an attempt to get it to _stop_. Neil swims towards him with long, easy strokes that he makes look far too easy, coming out of the water dripping, his swim trunks and shirt clinging to his lithe body like a second skin. Neil smacks a wet kiss against Andrew’s forehead and plops down beside him, squirming around until he grows comfortable on the towel/blanket thing Andrew has taken up residence on. 

“He’s going to get you back for that,” Andrew murmurs as Aaron drags himself back onto the dock and glares daggers at Neil. 

“Good,” Neil snorts, pushing wet curls away from his forehead. “Maybe he’ll finally stop being such a grumpy asshole and have some fun.” 

“Maybe being a grumpy asshole  _ is _ fun,” Andrew suggests, and Neil laughs. 

“Only if your last name is Minyard.” Neil lays back, folding his arms behind his head and letting his eyes fall shut. Andrew watches him for several moments before speaking.

“You can take off your shirt,” Andrew murmurs. “No one will say anything.” Neil cracks an eye open and grins at him.

“You just wanna see me shirtless,” Neil bounces his eyebrows at Andrew, who rolls his eyes and silently curses Boyd for teaching the dumbass how to do that. 

“Whatever, Junkie.” Andrew returns to his book, eyes skipping over the page until he finds his spot. He very pointedly does not look at Neil as he tugs his drenched tee shirt off and scrubs over his torso with a nearby towel. Andrew looks over his book at the two idiots in the water and the one on the dock, silently meeting eyes with all of them and promising a painful death if they utter a word. Seemingly enough, they all agree and go back to their splashing. 

Andrew glances up from his book again a few minutes later when Aaron drops down beside him, opposite of Neil, and shoves a bottle of sunblock into his lap. “You’re burning.” Andrew arches an eyebrow at him, but sets aside his book and halfheartedly slathers the cream across his face and neck. 

“Where’s your cheerleader?” Andrew asks, rubbing idly at his warm knee. 

“On her way,” Aaron says cautiously. “You aren’t going to start anything, are you?”

“Why would I?” Andrew snorts, reaching over to take Neil’s hand in his own. “Deal’s over, I don’t give a fuck what you do.” Neil gives him a reassuring squeeze but stays quiet. 

“I don’t want you to hate her,” Aaron murmurs, casting his eyes downwards. “You’re both important to me.” Andrew blinks a few times, then tilts his head at Neil and gives him a look. Neil smiles softly at him, and leans up to brush a kiss to his temple before ambling off towards the car where Katelyn has just pulled up. 

“I don’t hate her, Aaron. I’ve never given a shit about her.” Andrew turns to face his brother. “I cared that you were breaking your promise.”

“I didn’t realize it was that important to you,” Aaron sighs. “I’m sorry.”

Andrew arches an eyebrow. Even in their joint sessions with Bee, Aaron had never apologized for breaking his promise. Andrew nods, looking away. There’s something in his chest he doesn’t have a name for. 

He doesn’t completely despise it.

~

“Wow, I can’t believe they’re actually talking,” Katelyn laughs, leaning on the car next to Neil. He hands her a can of coke, which she immediately presses to her flushed skin. 

“It was bound to happen eventually,” Neil shrugs. “Maybe we can finally get together without all the passive aggressive digs.”

“I sincerely doubt I will ever be able to say the words  _ I’m going out with Neil _ without getting the pissed off Minyard face.” Katelyn grimaces, nose scrunching and ever so slightly displacing her sunglasses. Neil cackles, tugging the sunglasses off of her face and sliding them onto the bridge of his own nose. 

“I like the pissed off Minyard face,” Neil says with a grin. “At least, on my Minyard. It usually means I’m doing a good job reminding Andrew he’s got feelings for me.”

“Andrew and feelings in the same sentence? Is that even grammatically correct?” Katelyn teases,  _ oof- _ ing softly when he elbows her. “I was kidding.”

“Bad joke,” Neil quips. “Andrew has lots of feelings and it does no good for people to say stuff like that when he is trying so hard to get better.”

“You’ll forgive my lack of encyclopedic knowledge on that particular Minyard, he’s not particularly forthcoming to anyone but you.” 

“His business is his business.” Neil shrugs. “The water is cool, and I’m sure you’d have an easy time dragging Aaron in, he’s already drenched.”

“Is he?” Katelyn asks coyly, grinning at her boyfriend’s dripping hair. “How did that happen, exactly?” Neil grins, waggling his fingers at Aaron when he glares.

“My fault entirely, I assure you.” Neil is entirely too proud of that fact, and Katelyn rolls her eyes, then slips her arm through his and tugs him gently towards their boys. 

“We’re going in the lake,” Katelyn says as soon as she is finished dropping a chaste kiss on Aaron’s lips in lieu of a greeting. “You’re welcome to join us.” She then undoes a few laces on the pretty white jumper covering her torso and toned upper thighs, letting it drop to the ground next to Aaron to reveal a multi colored bikini that looks suspiciously like something Neil saw Allison wearing the week before. 

Aaron, predictably, flushes a deep red at the sudden display of skin, and is summarily ignored as Katelyn kicks off her flip flops and continues onto the dock with Neil. Neil, of course, cackles evilly before sweeping her off of her feet and tossing Katelyn into the water, then cannonballs in after her. 

Aaron swiftly tugs off his shirt and shimmies out of his jeans, making it a few steps towards the lake before turning back to his brother with an unreadable look. 

“I can see you sweating from here, all that black is going to give you heatstroke. You should come in the water,” Aaron tells him, then quickly turns, running onto the dock and into the water.

Andrew watches his family for a moment longer before slipping out of his shirt, dropping it, his jeans, and his bands next to Aaron’s clothes, then walks out on the dock in a pair of light blue swim trunks with little pineapples on them that Nicky bought him as a gag gift over a year ago.

The resulting cannonball is met with ecstatic shouts from everyone.

Maybe the lake isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sporadichearttcollector.tumblr.com/)   



End file.
